The Scorned of Beacon
by Kento-hish17
Summary: Dying in his final clash with Sasuke, Naruto's soul fuses with his friend's upon reincarnation thousands of years later, the Elemental Nations now know as Remnant, chakra watering down to things like Dust and Aura. All of the jinchuriki are being reincarnated, actually, into monsters called Grimm, but through unknown means, they transform into their human forms, joining to fight.


A/N: This story is kind of a leap of faith. This crossover may not get a lot of fans, because half of it is an internet series, but I'm optimistic that people will like it. I love RWBY, and I've tried to think of a way to incorporate Naruto and RWBY together without copying other stories. I apologize if I unfortunately _do _copy any; I've only read a handful that grabbed my attention. So far, this is what I've come up with. Hope you guys like it. And I highly recommend checking out RWBY on RoosterTeeth. It's an awesome show and great animation for a group of people not backed by a big-name company's budget.

And it is with a heavy heart that I inform some of you who don't already know that Monty Oum, the lead animator and designer of RWBY and Red vs. Blue, has passed due to complications during a medical procedure. His family, loved ones, and colleagues at RoosterTeeth will all miss him dearly, and according to a Twitter from one of his colleagues, 'in lieu of flowers, do something creative.' So this is my go, in honor of Monty Oum.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY

"Hey"- Human speech

_'Hey'_\- Human thought

**"Hey"- **Jutsu/Demon speech

'_**Hey'- **_Demon thought

Let's begin

Legends; stories scattered throughout time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants – byproducts – of a forgotten past. Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful. But he was born into an unforgiving world; an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction, the creatures of Grimm, set their sights on man and all of his creations. These forces clashed, and it seemed the darkness was intent of returning man's brief existence to the void. However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change. And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity led them to the tools that would help even the odds; this power was appropriately named Dust. Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadows absence came strength, civilization, and, most importantly, life. But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone, darkness will return.

So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called free world, but take heed: there will be no victory in strength.

"But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten; things that require a small, more honest soul."

"Whoohooooooo!" whooped a yellow and brown blur flying through their air above Emerald Forest, several shotgun-like blasts propelling it forward when it lost momentum. Soon tiring of flight, the blur let itself fall below the tree canopy and, after safely slowing its descent by hopping between trees, it finally touched down on the ground, only a minor stumble in its movement. "Nailed it~" A feminine voice spoke as she came to a stop. The blur revealed itself to be a teenage girl in a tan vest with gild trim over a low-cut crop top, a black symbol of a burning heart over her heart. The vest had puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs, which in turn had two, small gold buttons on the sides of them, and she wore an orange scarf around her neck. She wore a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner, also bearing the burning heart symbol, but in gold. Under the belt, she wore a white asymmetrical back skirt over black short shorts. She wore brown, knee-high platform boots over orange socks of different lengths, a grey bandana wrapped around the top of her left boot. She also wore black fingerless gloves under yellow mechanized gauntlets with black trim. Her most defining feature was her immensely long blonde hair that lightened near the tips in a messy, yet attractive, manner, with a few stray locks sticking out, and a single strand sticking up on top of her head. Her lilac eyes were filled with amusement and joy from the adrenaline rush of flying and falling through the sky, but she understood that it was time to get to business; first step, find a partner.

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a prestigious school for would-be Huntsmen and Huntresses, said that the first person they make eye contact with would be their partner. Knowing her half-sister, Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long was certain the hyperactive girl would actively seek her out, to avoid meeting new people; she always was adorable when she acted shy.

Sauntering forward with immeasurable confidence, Yang looked out for either a partner or the temple they were ordered to search for to find a relic to return at the end of the initiation. "Helloooooo?" She called out for anyone searching for a partner. "Getting bored here!" She added, in case some Grimm were in the area.

Grimm; black creatures with white bone plates and red markings. They appeared just when man first walked across Remnant. No one knew their legitimate origins, but they fed on negative emotions, and couldn't survive captivity, so any answers to them were impossible to attain. They took many terrifying forms, mostly animals, drawing some conclusions that they originated from evil spirits possessing tortured animals, or the spirits of the animals themselves, but more were found in grotesque, non-animal forms, so these theories were shot down.

Yang had faced a couple Grimm before, and she knew this forest was teeming with them, so she was prepared; well, as prepared as Yang could be. She was always overconfident in the face of enemies she knew she could defeat, which included several Grimm. Hearing a rustle in some nearby bushes, she rolled her eyes and went near them. "Ruby, is that you?" She asked, knowing Ruby's superior speed would allow her to reach Yang quickly if she knew how to find her. Several growls and a looming shadow told her it wasn't Ruby. Looking up, she came face to face with a pair of Ursa, bear-like Grimm with bone plates on their foreheads, and spikes on their back. "Nnnnope." She answered for herself.

Jumping back when the nearest Ursa tried to slash her, she flicked her wrists, and the fronts of her her gauntlets rose up slightly and slid forward to cover her knuckle; this was Yang's weapon, the Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets, Ember Celica. Most, if not all, weapons in Remnant utilized the 'foldable frame' that transformed it between a ranged and melee form; Yang's were technically both at once. When the Ursa lumbered through the brush, and the nearest one leapt at her, she punched it square in the stomach, the loaded round of her weapon shoot it back on impact. The second one leapt higher, and she reacted accordingly with a shot-powered uppercut, then punched _away_ from it to power up her kick to its stomach to send it slamming into its comrade. "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" She asked the monsters, who only growled at her much like their ursine counterparts. "You could just say no!" She responded as the nearest one ran towards her and slashed downward. She jumped back from it, then did a low backflip to duck under its following horizontal slash. With a laugh, she continued to taunt them. "_Geez, _you two couldn't hit the broad side of a..." Her eyes crossed as a single strand of her hair floated down in front of her, cut off by their claws.

Yang treasured her hair more than anything, and these Ursa would pay the price. "You..." She said lowly, closing her eyes. The Ursa growled to each other quizzically at her reaction. "YOU MONSTERS!" She screamed, her eyes bursting open, now red, as she was engulfed in a flame-like aura, before she shot forward like a bullet, screaming the whole way. The first Ursa reared up to slash at her, but she cut him off with an uppercut and a blast to the stomach, propelling herself after it with twin blasts and laying the hurt on its abdomen as they both flew. Another twin blasts allowed her to catch up to it, and she continued the assault, until a final punch to its gut sent it flying, knocking down several trees and leaving a trail of fire in its wake. The remaining Ursa lumbered towards her with her back turned until she faced it. "What, you want some too?!" She asked of it, her eyes still red.

It reared up and roared, only for a massive black fist to slam into it from above, its twin punching it away when it bounced up, revealing a new Grimm foreign to Yang, and just a bit intimidating to even her.

Equally black in color, this Grimm was even bigger than the Ursa, about twice as wide with its stance, and half as much taller. It was a fox, though it had nine tails and rabbit-like ears. Its bone plating was on its forehead, covering from halfway down its snout to just behind its head down its neck. Large, shining red orbs were where eyes would be, ash-grey markings from the sides of its snout all the way to the insides of its ears. Its forelimbs ended in human-like hands, tipped with bone claws, like its hind legs, and it had bone spikes growing out of its shoulders and down its spine.

It snarled fiercely at Yang, and despite being a mindless Grimm, Yang saw... something in its eyes. She didn't know what it was, and she figured she'd be better off not knowing. Shaking that from her mind, Yang charged the Grimm, slamming her fist right in the side of its muzzle, giving it an uppercut to its throat, knocking it up off its forelimbs slightly, and building on that moment, crouching forward and sending another uppercut to its chest, then ending with a kick to its stomach powered by two backward-facing blasts from her gauntlets, sending it skidding back.

Falling back onto its forelimbs and shaking its head slightly, the fox Grimm growled at her and got up on its hind legs, striking a pose similar to Yang's when she snapped at the Ursa, and roared loudly, a shockwave knocking back several trees and sending Yang flying, slamming her into a tree. Almost immediately appearing before her, its arm already mid-swing, the Grimm slashed right through the tree, slamming Yang on the entire left side of her body, and sending her tumbling across the ground.

She groaned in pain as she picked herself up, glaring at the creature, but growing confused when she saw it had shoved its arms into the ground. Feeling the ground rumble under her feet, she flipped back, deftly dodging its arms that seemed to stretch underground to attack her, only for another arm to burst from one of them, stuck stretched to the sky, to chase her, slamming an enlarged fist into her abdomen and sending her further rolling.

Gritting her teeth to hold in a scream of both pain and rage, Yang rolled to her feet, activating her special ability, her Semblance, that allowed her to channel the consecutive hits of her enemies into power. Shooting forward with twin blasts, she appeared within its guard, catching the thing _off_-guard, and peppering its chest and stomach with hits, eventually blowing it back, tearing its lengthened arms off, only for new hands to regenerate in place as it shot off, but time seemed to slow as a bulge formed on its stomach, before a copy of its upper body from that point grew from its stomach and it attempted to slash at her, only for a bullet-propelled object tethered to whatever origin on a ribbon swung around its wrist and pulled its arm back enough to allow Yang time to push herself away from it with a pair of shots from her gauntlets combined with her coiled legs.

Whatever was holding the weapon tied around its wrist forced its arm inward so the barrel of the pistol was pressed against its head before remotely firing, blasting a hole through its temples. Despite the hole through its head, it was merely jerked to the side as if punched, but remained standing, as the hole knit itself closed, and it turned its head to look over its shoulder at the offending figure.

With a pale complexion, the person aiding Yang was revealed to be Blake Belladonna, a girl she and her sister had become acquainted with last night. She had long wavy black hair with a black bow on top of her head, slightly slanted amber eyes with light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards, and a scarf-like collar around her neck. She wore black low-heeled boots and stockings, with white belladonna flower symbols, starting black at her hips, but fading to purple at her shoes. She had black ribbons on her arms, with a detached sleeve and silver band on her left. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails over a white, sleeveless undershirt exposing part of her stomach connected to equally white shorts with a zipper on the front of each shorts leg.

The fox Grimm snarled at her and something weird happened to its bound arm; the forearm widened slightly, its fingers rotating around the now circular palm until they were evenly spaced before sliding down to rest around its wrist, a nozzle popping out of the center of its hand. Crimson electricity danced around the cannon-arm, forcing the ribbon to go slack and causing Blake to retract her weapon before it was damaged further, and it spun around to aim its transformed limb at her, a blood-red orb of Aura forming in the barrel before it fired it at her. She deftly dodged the deadly projectile, only for the shockwave from its impact with the tree behind her to blow her away, nearly atomizing the defenseless foliage, as she fell to the forest floor, rolling to her feet and jumping over and ducking under its numerous tails as she made her way to Yang.

In her hand she held Gamboul Shroud, a Variant Ballistic Chain Scythe, which she had the dual-edged blade folded down to be parallel with the barrel of the pistol section, as she reloaded it, retrieving the bladed sheathe afterwards, standing back to back with Yang as they glared at the Grimm. "I've never run into a Grimm that could survive a blow to the head, or transform any part of its body. Is this a new species?" Blake asked Yang as the Grimm took the time to merely glare at them as it fell onto its forelimbs.

"I think so; it was doing freaky stuff before you got here, too. It can stretch and enlarge its arms, as well as grow extras out of them should it miss. That gun-arm is new to me, though. It doesn't like other Grimm, either; it took out a pair of Ursa when it showed up, and usually this much commotion would draw others here, but it's almost like they're afraid of it." Yang responded, reloading her shotgun shells. "Heads up; I think it's tired of waiting!" She exclaimed as it aimed its arms at them, its forearms opening with panels as several pod-like items were revealed inside them, shooting out and revealing themselves to be rockets.

Yang used the recoil of her weapons to push herself out of harm's way, Blake using her reflexes and gymnastic-like agility with the surrounded trees to achieve the same, eyes wide with shock and horror as a large part of the forest was devastated by the missiles. She sighed in relief when it appeared to be out of ammo, its arms closing. Five black orbs short out of its body, tearing up the earth around them with their apparently powerful gravitational pulls, creating five large boulders of condensed stone that it then willed to fly at the duo.

"This can't be real!" Blake attempted to rationalize as she dodged the flying boulders with some difficulty, receiving a few scratches from flying shrapnel when they destroyed the trees around her. Yang fared better since the force of her gauntlets pushed her farther away from the impact area than Blake.

"If it isn't, then one of us is having a really messed up dream." Yang responded before she made it back to Blake. "Oh god, what's it doing now?!" She yelled in alarm at the Grimm as it began to transform again.

A ring of bone formed across its chest and back, level with its shoulders, as its arms tripled in number, three growing from each shoulder as the boulders it launched broke down and the black orbs within returned to it, four floating above the open palms of most of his hands, the fifth floating between its front most hands with the palms facing each other and the fingers curved into an open shell. Before it could do anything, a projectile of pure Dust struck its head, and its visage was encased in ice before Blake took the initiative and shot its frozen cranium, shattering it to pieces, only for it to regrow, this time glaring up at the sky at the offending attacker.

Looking skyward, Blake and Yang found the latter's sister _falling from the sky_, presumably jumping from the giant bird-like Grimm, a Nevermore, using the intense recoil of her High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe to speed along her descent, flanked by the white-clad crabby girl sliding down towards them on a trail of glyphs, her Multi-Action Dust Rapier leading the charge. Weiss Schnee landed beside Yang and Blake, while Ruby Rose, Yang's half-sister, struck earth with a violent slash of her scythe, diagonally bisecting the Grimm, following up with a second slash powered by another shot just after the first, slicing its head and legs off when its falling upper body fell in line. Pointing towards Ruby with her index and middle fingers, Weiss activated her Semblance of glyphs, a blue design appearing on the other side of Ruby from where she was facing her, pushing Ruby back to their group before the Grimm could somehow attack her.

Ruby sent her a grateful smile, and Yang immediately latched onto her sister, praising her for 'that awesome aerial attack' and being profusely thankful she was okay. Nervously patting her back in comfort, Ruby sighed in relief when Yang released her from the hug and the group faced the Grimm, which was _regenerating_. Almost snake-like tendrils stretched from the wounds on its body, knitting its body back together and standing it back up. It fell back onto all fours, the fifth black ball previously between its now-supporting hands floating up to join its brethren, the orbs fusing together in a single black ball five times the size of the normal ones, floating above its back and cradled by its extra arms.

"I've never seen this species of Grimm before. And… is it using Aura?" Weiss commented, sensing the very faint signature of Aura being manipulated coming from the creature of darkness. Her voice drew the creatures attention, and its eyes snapped to hers, freezing her in place, almost… analyzing her.

Weiss had long white hair tied in an off center ponytail with a an icicle-shaped tiara at the base of it, her bangs _just _reaching her thin eyebrows and covering the crooked scar over her left eye, both of which were ice blue. She wore an apple-shaped necklace, thin rectangular earrings, and an incredibly pale blue bolero jacket with red interior and progressively 'bluer' sleeves the closer they got to her wrists and the Schnee crest on the back, a snowflake, over a thigh-length dress with black lace around the neckline. Finally, she wore white heeled wedge boots that reach mid-calf, also having red interiors. In her left hand was her weapon, Myrtenaster, a standard-sized silver rapier with four prongs around the revolver-like chamber with six colored strips around it and a thin nozzle at the base of the blade for the Dust to exit.

The Grimm growled, but near the end it almost came out as a hiss, and Weiss would swear up and down that it tried to say her family's name, its crimson eyes narrowing at her. The orb over its back shrunk, and four of the previous balls it had shot out like bullets, deftly dodged by Blake's agility and Ruby's Semblance that gave her unreal speed, but Weiss used her blue glyphs to protect herself, forcing it away once it was within range of the symbol, and Yang actually physically blocked the orb that hit her with the strength of a cannonball, crossing her arms so her gauntlets blocked it, but the strength of it began to push her back, before she diverted it by throwing her arms up and to the side, forcing the orb to crash through some trees and embed itself in the ground. It, and the others, gently floated back to the Grimm, re-fusing with the one on its back and reverting it back to its large size. The orb shrunk again, and two came out this time, but they were twice as big as the regular ones, and they floated to above its shoulders, as it moved to stand on its hind legs like the Beowolves they were more familiar with, its three arms cradling each ball as legitimate Aura engulfed the black orbs, the right growing as it was surrounded by lava, four blades of steam surrounding it and spinning until it was a continuous circular blade, vapor wafting off it. The left orb was engulfed in blue flames, four larger wisps spinning around it like its counterpart.

Before it launched the attacks, it gave a great roar, a powerful shockwave shaking the ground under the four girls and uprooting several trees. Like Weiss, Yang swore she heard it speak, even a little, but it was clearer than when Weiss heard it.

**"Auraaaaaa..." **It seemed to whisper lowly as it glared at the four of them, rearing its many arms up and throwing its clearly deadly projectiles, deftly missing the girls, but slicing up Ruby's cloak, taking a chunk of Yang's hair, and blowing all five of them away with the combined explosions of its attacks. It seemed to jump with the explosion and aimed four of its arms at all of the girls, an otherworldly force plucking them from their impromptu flights and bringing them within its grasp, the Grimm catching all of them by their throats and roaring in their faces. Even as they struggled to escape its grasp, they felt a significant drain on their Aura reserves, a shining light colored their respective energies flowing down its arms and meeting in the center of its chest.

"Gak...! A-A Grimm... that can absorb Aura?!" Weiss exclaimed in shock and horror as she clawed at its hand around her neck. She, and the others, were subsequently dropped on their asses when it absorbed a sufficient amount of their energy, coughing and scrambling away when something began to happen to the Grimm, a different transformation than the others.

Its body began to twitch, bulge, and collapse upon itself as its four extra arms sunk into its body and it fell to all fours, this time curling into a ball almost painfully, its tails wrapping around itself as the white shards of bone and red symbols on its body turned pitch black like the rest of it, the resultant silhouette on the ground seeming to suck in all light as it began to shrink, its tails shrinking into its tailbone as its claws shrunk and rounded into human fingers and toes, its ears disappearing and its head taking on a spiky nature, similar to hair. The darkness began to fade, tanned _human _skin becoming revealed, the spiky head revealing itself to indeed be hair, a golden blonde almost shining like the sun. It was a teenage boy around their age wearing nothing but tattered black shorts as he appeared in the same position as the Grimm he previously was, curled into a ball as he grit his teeth in horrible pain, revealing larger canines than the average person.

Yang, being the closest person to the boy, and the first to regain her breath, was equally shocked as everyone else when the Grimm turned into a human, and she analyzed his features. She didn't know if this was just _a thing _about Grimm, and if this person would be relatively normal, or some mental fusion of human and Grimm, but she couldn't deny one thing.

_Mama liiiiiikes~..._

Strong jaw, round face, whisker marks that were both cute and wild, a toned body you'd see on a runner or swimmer; maybe Blake was right, maybe this _is _a dream, 'cause this guy is definitely something out of a girls wet dream.

_Not that she would know..._

By the time she got that across, trying to convince herself, the others got their breathing under control, and returned to their feet, Weiss retrieving her rapier and pointing it at the blonde boy. "Whoa, calm down, Ice Princess!" Yang tried to stop her.

"Human form or not, it's a Grimm, and all Grimm need to die. No exceptions." Weiss responded, glaring down at the pained human/Grimm. She was surprised to find her 'partner' in this entrance exam blocking her sword, Blake standing beside Ruby as they both looked at her with narrowed eyes.

"Maybe it's some kind of curse that made him a Grimm, but we broke it when he took some Aura. There are still several things we don't know that can be done with it." Blake reasoned, glaring especially at Weiss.

Only Yang seemed to notice the blonde guy finally calm down, whatever pain he was in seeming to have passed, as he was now panting shallowly and starting to move.

Before the situation could escalate further, three blurs shot from the tree canopy and surrounded the groggy blonde, unnerving the defending Ruby and Blake, who began to take in their appearances.

The shortest of the three was a tanned girl with spiky mint-green hair with an orange hair clip and matching eyes. Her scowl gave off the demeanor of pure hatred as she eyed the three humans around her, but it softened at the sight of the blonde behind Ruby and Blake. Her outfit consisted of black, long-sleeved midriff-baring top with twin crisscrossing belts across her chest with silver studs down them. She wore a grey apron-skirt over black spandex reaching to just passed her knees, black sandals in a style none of them recognized, but was shared between the three of them, a pair of blades attached to their heels. On her back, attached to straps on the back of her top, was her weapon of choice, something that seemed incredibly out of place, considering it was almost as tall as she was, but she didn't seem bothered by the weight.

On her back was a massive broadsword with a noticeable line down the middle, curved spikes pointing up and down on either side of the guard. The black center of the black was covered with glowing blue runes.

The teenage boy to her left had a mop of blood-red spiky hair, an equally crimson symbol of an unknown language above his left eye, which were sea-green with no noticeable pupils, and lined in black, a sign of insomnia. His hair was partially covered by the hood of his crimson, sleeveless hoodie over a short-sleeve mesh undershirt, yet under a brown, single-strap vest. He had black arm-warmers connected to fingerless gloves, a black sash around his waist that reached the back of his calves, wearing ash-grey full-length pants with numerous pockets, tied at the knees and tucked into his sandals. He had two gourds on his hips, held in place with crisscrossed belts. On his back was a hand-like halberd, colored a sand-brown, with red markings down the blades; any features on the staff were hidden as it was plugged into a thin dome-like shield on his back, the edges of a red sun around it, also a matching sand-brown.

The final member was the tallest, and seemed a year older than all of them, save for Ruby, being three years older in her case. He had blonde, nearly white, hair swept back, and a light goatee, a pair of oval sunglasses over his eyes and a white bandanna over his forehead, a metal plate with an abstract symbol of what might be lightning carved into it. His upper lip was darker than the bottom, and he had a tattoo of two left bulls horns on his left cheek. Around his neck were a pair of electric-yellow headphones with four-point curved stars, similar to the visible one on his right shoulder, in chrome on their tips. He wore a white muscle shirt, missing the right sleeve, under a backless, equally white vest, with a pair of red ropes crossing his chest. He wore white arm-warmers, but the left was covered by a mechanical gauntlet that appeared to be made to attach to something. Around his waist was another red rope, with the two ends hanging behind him like a pair of tails, a white sash covering his upper left hip, over black trousers with shinguards over his sandals. On his back was a massive sheathed sword, even larger than the first girls, with seven sheathes across it, down the length of it.

"We'll have to ask you to hand over the boy." The girl asked of them, pure contempt in her voice for the people around him, save for the boy in question, and her comrades at her sides.

"Why should we?" Yang responded, narrowing her eyes at the girl who turned her eyes on her, seemingly to throw all her hate right at Ruby's half-sister, freezing her in place.

"He's our friend, and we know how to help him." The girl insisted, only to be met with skepticism.

The hooded one rested his hand on her shoulder, the girl visibly relaxing as a result. "She speaks the truth. The boy at your feet is a dear friend of ours, and we've awaited his arrival." He backed her up, his voice only mildly unnerving in its tone; it seemed oddly dry.

"...Who are you three? What can you tell us about him, like why he just turned from a Grimm?" Weiss asked of them.

Hesitantly nodding, the redhead spoke in return. "I am Gaara, this is Fuu, and he is Kirabi. Our friend at your feet is Naruto Uzumaki. As for why he was a Grimm... I don't know. But I assure you, he is no threat to you or anyone. Naruto is perhaps the greatest example of unconditional kindness. If you could please allow us to collect him, I assure you, we'll explain everything later." Gaara explained to them.

The now named Kirabi was now holding one of his headphones to his ear, a shit-eating grin on his face as he bobbed his head to the music, seemingly ignorant of the current events.

Hesitantly nodding, Yang and Blake helped Naruto stand, passing him off to Gaara, who nodded in thanks, the group of strange people disappearing just as they arrived, jumping into the overhanging foliage.

"...That was weird." Yang commented a few seconds after they left.

**(With Gaara, Fuu, Kirabi, and Naruto)**

The three conscious individuals brought Naruto to a small cliff close to the Forest Temple the students were required to find in order to pass this Entrance Exam into Beacon. Fuu and Gaara took the pair of black King pieces, already knowing why their were duplicates; so as to determine four-man cells.

Just as they set him down against a small boulder, the blonde began to wake up, holding his head. "Ugh, Sasuke, you douche-nozzle... I have a feeling this is your fault..." He whispered to himself as he sat up a little bit. As his senses began to return to him, his natural harmony with nature as a Sage alerted him to the drastic change in _everything _about the ambient energy around him, but he also sensed three familiar, if slightly different, presences around him.

"Welcome back, Naruto." The voice of his dearest friend invaded his ears; Gaara. A smile spread across his face at the thought of Gaara being here to help him understand the situation. But then, who were the other two people?

"Welcome to the land o' the livin'; we're in a new world, and I'm not kiddin'!" Kirabi's horrible rapping assaulted his hearing next, quite accurately described, but it only served to widen his grin as he let his hand fall from his face, taking in the sight of his two friends he heard, as well as that green-haired girl he recognized as one of Obito's Paths of Pain. He didn't even know her name, but the wide grin she wore, possibly matching his, told him she'd be fun to hang around with. Standing up shakily, Gaara aiding him, Naruto looked over at B, finally noticing he looked _way _younger. His facial creases were less defined, and his goatee was majorly downplayed; his overall physique was thinner than before, but not by much, mostly to match his supposed age.

Looking at the surrounding area, Naruto found they were in some large forest, the green leaves and trees much more vibrant than any he remembered from the Elemental Nations; almost an emerald color. Just as that thought passed through his mind, it registered B's words. "Whoa what?!" He yelled, snapping towards Kirabi.

"I was afraid this would happen." It was Gaara that responded. "Naruto, do you remember what happened when you and Sasuke went off to fight?" He asked, a sad look on his face.

Trying to remember what specifically happened, Naruto's memory seemed to grow fuzzy, a headache forming. Holding the side of his head, Naruto grunted slightly. "I don't remember anything beyond our Rasengan-Chidori clash. There was a bright light, and... I don't remember after that. The next thing I _do _remember, though, at least vaguely, was my body... moving on its own. It was dark. My body felt weird, like when I used Kurama's chakra, but _not... _I could hear voices... girls. Then I felt this warm feeling in my stomach, and the weird feelings stopped. Then, I'm here." Naruto explained as best he could. The blonde watched as his three comrades shared worried, yet understanding, glances between them, even B, before Gaara spoke up.

"Naruto... you and Sasuke died." He revealed to his first friend.

"...Huh?" Naruto responded intelligently.

"After the explosion, which was most likely from your last clash, we ran as fast as we could to the site, but all we found was a trail of blood. Tsunade-sama tested it, and it was combined trails of yours and Sasukes. After a year of never seeing either of you, Kakashi, the Rokudaime Hokage, declared you both dead, but heroes of Konoha. We grieved for a while, but eventually, everyone moved on, and the Ninshuu faded from existence. Besides you and Sasuke, everyone else is dead, too, Naruto, even us. But something happened, and some of us were recycled. So far, I know all the jinchuriki of our generation are back, but I don't know where _all _of them are. Though, we're not jinchuriki anymore, but we _are _the only ones with chakra." Gaara explained.

With a sad smile, Naruto let all that information sink in; all his friends... were gone. Well, except for his fellow jinchuriki, and maybe more will show up here. But then, that begs the question...

"Where is here?" He asked. "You mentioned the Ninshuu died out, besides us, so what _is _there? I can tell this world isn't normal." He elaborated.

"Some time after everyone died, there was a great cataclysm, and the world remade itself. Instead of the Elemental Nations, this is now Remnant, made of four continents; I was only able to gather the name of two. Vytal, the largest continent in the central west and south, and Menagerie, a smaller continent to the southeast. The lands are split into four kingdoms; Atlas to the far north, Mistral to the far east, Vacuo on the western parts of Vytal, and Vale on the eastern parts, the central region on a map. As for what replaced the Ninshuu, these people use Aura and Dust instead of chakra, the former being an extension of their souls, the latter what they call 'Nature's Wrath.' Instead of shinobi and kunoichi, they had Hunters and Huntresses. These people are here to fight monsters from the darkness that greeted these people when they first appeared in this world, the creatures of Grimm. Black creatures with white bone masks and red markings. From what we were told by people we met, each of us were originally large Grimm in the form of our bijuu. After consuming and absorbing Aura from people, we turned human; we were met with scrutiny for a while, but they warmed up to us, and we started to learn how to fight in this world." Fuu lectured Naruto, the blonde paying close attention to her words. "Our chakra is more powerful than these people's Aura, since its spiritual _and _physical, while Aura is just the former, and we can enter forms similar to our Version 1 and 2 bijuu states, taking similar forms to when we were Grimm." She added.

Hearing about Aura and Dust, Naruto raised his eyebrow; sounded similar to chakra and elemental affinities, but very watered down. But hearing about his three friends being able to enter states similar to their bijuu modes, raised the question if Naruto could do the same thing with Kurama's chakra when they linked up. Leaving that for later, he turned to them again.

"So where are we right now? And why are you guys here? Did you know I'd be here?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Right now, we're in the Emerald Forest behind Beacon Academy, one of the more prestigious academies for would-be Hunters and Huntresses. We _did _know you'd be here, since as we are now, we are technically both ourselves, and our bijuu, and we kept at least some semblance of their telepathic connection. Just last week, we all felt a tug, and came here. We didn't know specifically who it was, but now we know it was you. You absorbed the Aura of four girls applying here, and turned human. We approached them and took you away to here until you woke up. As a side note, Roshi - if you remembered him - is an instructor at this very school." Gaara explained, ending with a smile.

Thinking back, Naruto remembered Roshi as another of Obito's Paths, the older man with red hair, jinchuriki of Son Goku, the Yonbi. "So he imparted the same experience as you guys? Being a Son Goku-Grimm until he absorbed Aura?" He asked, receiving a trio of nods. "Anything else I should know?" He asked.

"Uh... these people have awesome weapons." Fuu responded, quickly retrieving the large sword on her back, twirling it shortly as she grabbed the wide handle and tilted it halfway to being perpendicular, the top half of the front of the blade sliding back, the barrel mechanism of it left out to function, the bottom blade acting as a massive bayonet. Sliding it back, some sort of mechanism holding the two halves together activated, leaving Fuu with two large swords connected with a ribbon at the bottom of their handles. Flicking her wrists, the blades folded down to be perpendicular to the handles, edge down, the innermost curved spikes acting as triggers, the outermost spikes flipping inward to stay out of the way, the front halves of the blades folding up to lie on top of the weapons, Fuu flexing her fingers and letting fly a few bullets, spooking Naruto, who jumped and hid behind Gaara. Not quite done showing off yet, Fuu flipped her weapons to up, swinging them experimentally as a pair of axes, then slammed their bottoms together and extending the blades, creating a large double-headed naginata. Finally, the top blade folding down, imitating a scythe blade formation, the bottom blade collapsing upon itself with the 'folding frame' of this world to a third of its size, acting as a second scythe blade at the bottom. "I call it Lucky 7; it's my baby." Fuu commented, rubbing her cheek against the pole of her weapon with a contented look on her face.

Naruto chuckled lightly and looked to his two friends, checking to see if they wanted to show off their weapons as well. He was met with Gaara's soft smile and Kirabi's grin, both shaking their head lightly. His face brightened as he thought of something. "Wait, what about Sasuke? He was technically a jinchuriki, 'cause near the end of our fight, he absorbed chakra from all the bijuu with his Susanoo, and I'm sure his Rinnegan eye from the Sage will have helped him." He explained, slightly desperate.

Downright frowning in sincere sadness, Gaara turned to Fuu, gesturing to Naruto for her. As she reverted her weapon and set it on her back, she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a small hand mirror, holding it out to Naruto, who gasped in shock and dread.

In his reflection, he saw a pair of mismatching eyes that didn't belong to him; in his right was three intersecting ellipses with a trio of straight tomoe seen only in Sasuke in the center, in his left, was the Rinnegan he was familiar with, three tomoe on the innermost circle in it. He cast his eyes - Sasuke's eyes - to the ground, fighting the tears at this implication.

Gaara offered him a hand on his shoulder and his sincere apologies. "It is my understand that you and Sasuke didn't actually die; it was just presumed that way when we found you. I believe, in your clash, you opened some doorway between the Elemental Nations and this time, your bodies breaking down and fusing together into the person you are now, but whatever process that turned us into Grimm still occurred in you. Naruto... Sasuke's not coming back, but he's already here, at your side." Gaara tried to lighten Naruto's spirits, and it was marginally successful.

Smiling sadly and wiping at the tears that fell, Naruto nodded. He could swear he heard Sasuke's voice right now, telling him to suck it up and put these eyes to good use, like Uzumaki Naruto would. He got his damn-near trademark determined grin and looked at his friends. "So what happens now?" He asked.

"Since we knew you were going to appear, we had the foresight to get you some new clothes, since we were in a similar state when we first transformed." Fuu explained, unsealing a scroll and tossing it to him, the blonde catching it haphazardly.

Finally realizing his state of dress, Naruto blushed lightly and looked down at himself. "Oh... well, uh... can you...?" He gestured with a twirl of his finger, only to be met with Fuu's flirtatious and defiant grin. He sighed in relief when Gaara and Kirabi each grabbed a shoulder and dragged her way, kicking and screaming. With them sufficiently out of sight, Naruto discarded his tattered shorts, finding he was without his toad boxers; sneaky little minx...

Unsealing the clothes, Naruto began to dress himself, looking over each article as he did. Normal boxers, a given, black jeans with an orange line down the sides; orange for the win! A kunai and shuriken pouch strapped to a belt that hung off his right hip, probably scrounged from what remained of the shinobi weapons Gaara and the others could muster, steel-toed boots, mesh undershirt, black vest with orange sleeves sewn on, an Uzumaki swirl on the right shoulder, an Uchiha fan on the left, homaging to Naruto and Sasuke's shared Sage powers on each hand, the Rinnegan and 3x3 tomoe on the back like the Rikudou Sennin, and a legitimate hitae-ate, complete with Konoha leaf carving in the metal. Before putting it on, Naruto held it in his hands, thumbing it softly as he smiled sadly, missing everyone, but willing to live on in their memory. Strapping it on, he found it had a longer cloth like his own headband when he returned with Jiraiya, the twin tails swaying behind his head. Turning around, he found his three friends already returned, all smiling at him in their own way.

"So what happens now?" Naruto asked.

"We gotta find those fine girls now; Mr. One made a promise, so we gotta have a lil' pow-wow." Kirabi responded, happy with his wonderful rhyming.

Instead of groaning, like Fuu and Gaara, Naruto laughed boisterously. "Good to know nothing's changed!" He commented happily. Turning around, he pointed in the vague direction of the four girls with a purpose. "Let's go, then!" He announced.

"They're probably at the forest temple; these students need to acquire relics and return to Beacon Cliffs for this entrance exam. We spoke with the headmaster, Professor Ozpin, and he agreed to let you enter when we find you, since we spoke about their capabilities and personality. It's to the north." Gaara explained their destination.

Receiving a nod from his first friend, the three 'veteran' displaced shinobi lead their newest ally to the north, hopping from branch to branch. Halfway there, they heard the high-pitched scream of a terrified person to the northeast, and the explosive crash of some rocks shortly afterward. Shrugging it off, they continued on their way, soon happening upon the remains of a temple, Naruto's four 'victims' having acquired their pieces and looking into the distance, confused at the same scream Naruto and company heard before.

"Some girl is in trouble!" Yang exclaimed, distressed.

"Actually, I think that was a guy." Naruto commented when he and his friends arrived before the colorful quartet, causing them to jump in alarm. "Yo." He greeted them, only to receive a face full of crabby girl.

"You!" Weiss suddenly appeared within his personal space, glaring at him pointedly.

"Me." Naruto responded, his experience with handling angry women - who were pissed for some reason that always escaped him - allowing him to keep up his poker face.

"Him." Fuu and B commented, pointing at Naruto.

"Them!" Yang pointed at the group, joining this random game of pronouns.

"Nora!" An orange-haired, bubbly girl exclaimed, appearing between Yang and Ruby, incredibly happy with... something.

"Naruto!" Naruto yelled with the same exuberance as the girl that came out of nowhere, somehow rising from underneath her so she sat on his shoulders, the half-sisters sitting on his arms as he had them in a 'strongman' pose.

Weiss was looking back and forth between where the blonde originally was - a blinking orange outline left in his place - and his new placement, before growling in frustration.

Blake was tripping balls, looking around for wherever that girl came from, her eyes falling on a Chinese-themed dark-haired boy with a single magenta streak, matching-colored eyes, and a green, long-sleeved, diagonally buttoned tailcoat with black and gold trimming, down the right side of his chest, pink cuffs, light-tan pants, and black shoes. He was currently bent forward, his hands on his knees, as he panted beside a dead Ursa, a blinking _pink _outline of his compatriot alluding to her impromptu riding of the Grimm.

Shaking her head in exasperation, Weiss stomped towards Naruto. "You have some explaining to do!" She demanded.

Shrugging off her attitude, and chuckling as Yang and Ruby got off his arms, Nora remaining on his shoulder, drumming on his head lightly as she marveled at his oddly-soft hair, he responded to her. "I probably do. However, from what my friends told me, now isn't the time or place to explain my story. Now, I assume you all got your relics?" He asked of the group of teens, receiving various nods, save for the girl on his shoulders, or the new guy with apparently poor stamina.

Nora did a backflip off his shoulders, revealing nothing, and cartwheeled towards the gold queen piece. Picking it up, her grin widened, somehow. "_I'm queen of the ca-stle, I'm queen of the ca-stle~!" _She sung, dancing around.

"NORAAA!" The dark-haired boy yelled when he found his breath.

"Coming Ren~" She responded, the piece on her head and her hand up in a salute, tilting her head so the piece fell into her free hand. She skipped towards her teammate and childhood friend.

"Okay, _now _is everyone good?" Naruto asked, receiving nods all around, only for a colorful blur to shoot from above the canopy. The sisters Ruby and Yang recognized the slightly nasally yell of their weird friend Jaune as he flew through the air, slamming into a tree, drawing winces all around. Then some red-headed bronze-armored girl with a sword and shield burst from the treeline on the far side of the clearing, being followed by a giant scorpion-like Grimm.

Naruto's eye began to twitch as the rest of the group watched Pyrrha admirably outrun the Deathstalker. "Okay... THAT'S IT!" He snapped, disappearing in a black and orange blur heading straight for the Grimm's golden stinger. Upon impact, Naruto's chakra-fueled enhanced strength stopped the monster right in its tracks, pulling its tail the other way. Everyone watched in shock and awe as he manhandled the giant Grimm like it was nothing. "Everyone..." with a labored swing of his arms, Naruto _flipped the Grimm _over himself, slamming it on the ground. "...just needs..." another slam "to calm" and another "the fuck" another "down." He spun it around himself and threw it towards a set of cliffs to the northeast, near some ruins over a fog-covered crevasse. The Grimm howled as it fell into the emptiness below. Clapping his hands, then resting them on his hips, he smiled somewhat ferally at the group before him. "Got it?" He asked, receiving dumb nods from everyone, mouths agape, save for his shinobi colleagues.

"Whoa!" The teen in the tree fell, landing at Naruto's side with a groan. Getting himself up, he rubbed his bruised head and looked around at the shocked teens. "What'd I miss?" He asked.

Ignoring Jaune Arc in favor of staring at the blonde that just threw a Deathstalker like it was a feather, everyone was silent. Ruby was the first to say something, raising a shaky finger at him. "H-h-how'd you do that?" She whispered loudly.

Bringing his hands together in a Tora seal, Naruto closed his eyes and smiled. "Nin nin." He responded, resulting in face faults from everyone, save Jaune, who was still confused, and his team, who chuckled.

Yang jumped up and threw her arms into the air. "Fuck it! Let's just move one! Foxy marked the way, anyway; we all gotta go to that cliff to finish this test." She announced.

"Well that's convenient." Naruto commented, drawing a withering glare from his fellow blonde. His raised his hands in defense, drawing a sigh from her, and everyone began to make their way towards the cliff.

Naruto and his friends traveled by tree, the blonde striking up conversation with his equally-displaced friends. "So how did you guys handle being in this time? How long have you been here, anyway?" He asked.

"We thought we were in a completely different world altogether for quite some time, until, through some friends and colleagues we made here, we discovered several artifacts, ruins, and documents that alluded to this being the future, instead." Gaara responded first, appearing beside Naruto to be heard clearly. "For example, the kunai in your pouch, as well as all of ours, are those manufactured in this day and age, since these people found several old kunai here and there. Also, the capitals of each kingdom are situated close shinobi villages. They've also discovered ruins of our homes in the oceans around their continents, as the cataclysm rose the sea and reshaped the land from what we remember. As for societal reintegration, it took some time, as many people saw us as the Grimm we initially were, but soon, our service here endeared us to the people, and we began making friends. The three of us have been here for three years, and Roshi told me he was here for seven. It wasn't entirely difficult to adjust; this time is not that different from ours in terms of things we can do." Gaara continued.

Blinking, Naruto hummed in thought. "Anything else I should be aware of?" He asked.

This time, Fuu responded. "Yeah, there's a secondary group of humanoids called Faunus, people with animal features. They're heavily discriminated against, have been enslaved to work in areas otherwise dangerous for 'normal' people, and a large group of them have banded together into a gang called the White Fang. Initially, all they did was sit-in protests, mobs demanding equal rights _peacefully_, but lately, they've been doing pretty messed up stuff; organized raids, burning shops that ban Faunus customers, robbing Dust shipments. The worse part is, it's working; the Faunus are slowly, but surely earning their rights through violence, but this is a false peace. A peace built on fear and lies."

Naruto frowned heavily at this new information; even in a new time, there was still discrimination against people born with something out of their control, like the jinchuriki. And this White Fang... what changed them? Fuu was right, this was a precarious peace that won't last long. It'll be the calm before the storm, even greater violence resulting from it.

Not knowing enough about the White Fang and the people's reactions to both their actions and Faunus in general, Naruto put that on the back-burner for now; they were at the cliffs.

Standing amongst all the teens, Naruto silently chuckled when he realized this was like the second coming of the Rookie 12. Before he could think any further, a screech above and roar below drew everyones attention. Looking to the heavens, they saw the giant Nevermore Weiss and Ruby hitch-hiked on heading towards them, while to the earth, the Deathstalker was using its pincers to climb back up from the fog-covered abyss below. A roar behind the teens alerted them to another guest to the party.

Swinging around, they came face-to-face with a King Taijitu, a giant black snake with white scales here and there like a chessboard pattern, red eyes, and a white plate on its forehead with red markings. Ren stiffened at the sight of it; apparently he faced a similar creature before.

Seeing the snake reminded Naruto of something. "Hey Gaara, what happened to Orochimaru after Sasuke and me disappeared? He was kinda hangin' around since he was revived, but he helped us." He suddenly asked his friend.

Sweatdropping at Naruto suddenly asking this question despite their current situation, Gaara answered him all the same. "Orochimaru sought to redeem himself in Konoha, and joined the Science Division; in your and Sasuke's memory, the Shinobi Alliance remained after the war, and Konoha shared technology between the other four, and eventually the minor villages, as well." The redhead answered.

Blinking in surprise, Naruto shrugged. "Huh. Guess anyone can change their colors, given enough time. So how're we gonna do this?" He asked everyone, only to notice the empty spaces of the either locals, Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang taking on the Nevermore, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Ren the Deathstalker. So that left the jinchuriki with the Taijitu. "Well fuck. Any of you guys know anything I should be aware of from this thing?" He asked his friends as they all took a taijutsu stance, since their weapons would be useless against a creature of this size.

"It's a King Taijitu; it's actually two Grimm in one. When this black one is defeated, a white copy sprouts from the white section on it and they both attack. It's scales are too hard for normal ammo, and none of us have specialized ammo." Fuu responded, six wings sprouting from the small of her back.

"Naruto, perhaps you should try your Sage Mode; it's enhanced strength should be most helpful here." Gaara advised as he, Fuu, and Kirabi sprung into action to cover Naruto's attempt at gathering nature energy.

"Uh, ok?" Naruto muttered, seemingly not given a choice since his friends already moved to allow him to do so. Jumping in a tree off to the side to stay out of the way of his friends, Naruto sat in meditation, closing his eyes and opening the gates to take in nature energy. Slowing his heartbeat with deep breaths, Naruto waited...

And waited... and waited... And-

_What the?!_

A cataclysmic explosion of darkness distinegrated the tree he was sitting in, as well as any within 15 feet, drawing the attention of all his friends, as well as the Grimm. With the darkness came an oppressive feeling of _something; _something beyond translating into human words, but bringing with it _hate, anger, _and _rage; _this presence was extremely Grimm in nature. The darkness concentrated at the front as the rest of it parted slightly to trailing off the limbs of a transformed Naruto.

A silhouette of roiling darkness with shades of red churning within, shards of bone all over its body to contain the humanoid form. Its face was like a mask of bone, the jaws separated with nothing between them on the sides, smoking darkness filtering through the three slits of bone on each cheek, simulating Naruto's whisker marks. The upper jaw was frayed slightly, cuts at the bottom edge to simulate the separation of teeth, leading up to sharp cheekbones, like a skull, ridges up the bridge of the nose like arrows pointing down, the topmost actually connected to the eye holes, revealing piercing ice-blue, almost white, eyes that bored into their souls. Above their pronounced brow were a pair of horns growing through holes in the bone plate, smoking like the rest of its body, the rest of the plate splitting in half behind them, curving back and soon morphing into the ambient darkness. The lower jaw was sculpted as if it had teeth, but it was still part of the plate, which parted once it reached the neck, a smaller, arrowhead-shaped plate on the front of the throat. Across it's body was a skeleton of bone that imitated the black markings of Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode, including three angled rings of bone on his forearms and shins, a red orb of light in the stomach. Despite the visible humanoid form, the creature Naruto became constantly billowed as if he was made of black smoke.

"Naruto?" Gaara spoke up, suddenly afraid at the sight of what his best friend became. Fuu and Kirabi were also scared and worried for Naruto, but the children of Remnant had a different reaction.

_'He became a Grimm again?!' _The eight initiates thought, but Weiss, Pyrrha, Blake, and Ren had secondary thoughts that were much more fear-induced.

_'Did he... become the Black One?' _They thought in shock and abject horror/dread.

The Black One. According to the oldest manuscripts throughout Remnant, when mankind first appeared - or reappeared - there was just one Grimm in the beginning. But from it spawned all other Grimm, as their god. A humanoid shape that mocked their prey, the Black One never fought directly, for his 'kingdom' was an impenetrable cloud of darkness. For Naruto to turn into it... most curious, and terrifying.

A fountain of negative emotion, the Grimm instantly honed in on the transformed Naruto, intending to slaughter and devour him. The King Taijitu, being the closest, struck first, lunging towards him in an attempt to swallow him whole.

Unmoving, Naruto was devoured, his ambient darkness as the Black One constantly leaking from the giant snake-Grimm's mouth even as it was shut, before its stomach bulged before exploding violently, Naruto standing in the same place he always was. From the chess-like marking of the Grimm burst its white twin, just as the smoke billowing from the ex-blondes shoulders exploded into action, increasingly-growing figures detaching from them, winged bodies with elongated necks tipped with white, ridged masks shaped like spearheads, no eyes or markings like 'normal' Grimm. The bird-like figures, now the size of the Taijitu's head, flew towards it, their technically formless bodies slipping passed its fangs to rake their sharp masks across its body, continuing their flights towards the Nevermore, turning into mask-tipped spears that slashes gouges in its body with their passing, dispersing in the air after exceeding Naruto's range.

Whatever Naruto became raised its right hand in front of itself, palm up, three very small orbs, about the size of a fingertip, popped from its hand, floating for a bit before shooting forward, lightly peppering the white Taijitu's head and body, burying themselves inside, before exploding violently in invisible shockwaves of gravity, tearing large chunks from it, killing it instantly.

The Nevermore finally decided to do something, previously being transfixed at the living mass of negative emotions below it. It divebombed the figure formerly known as Naruto, intent on crushing him with its size. Unfortunately the Black One would allow no such thing, the smoke-like substance from its back shooting forward into a forest of limbs eerily similar to Naruto's Kyuubi Chakra Mode, stopping the giant Grimm in its tracks, grabbing it all over its body and squishing its wings against itself. Then, with very little effort, the arms tore the Grimm in half, pulling the halves into the cloud behind it for whatever purpose, the arms retracting.

Turning to the Deathstalker, which was currently stampeding towards him, the black figure raised its hand, palm down, the darkness of its legs infecting the earth like a plague, surging forward to meet the Grimm halfway, black tendrils bursting from the shadowed earth and grabbing the scorpion-like Grimm, causing it to lurch forward when its movement was interrupted, before it turned its attention towards the dark limbs, snapping at them with its pincers and stabbing the ground, as if it were alive, with its stinger. Eventually, the tentacles reached for its tail and pincers, pulling them down and increasing the force on all the restraining limbs. When their strength was too much for the Grimm's integrity, each tendril holding it acted as razor wire, slicing clean through the Grimm absolutely everywhere, definitely killing it.

With its fading remains, the darkness across the earth receded, before the cloud behind this dark figure suddenly exploded with activity, turning in on itself and engulfing Naruto, quickly collapsing to normal human-size. With an explosion of Aura, most definitely Aura, Naruto had returned, but his clothes were ragged... again, and he appeared to be barely conscious and standing.

Slowly turning around to face his audience/comrades, Naruto shakily pointed towards the children of Remnant. "You guys..." He started, his voice barely audible with its exhaustion. "You guys fucked up." And he passed out.

End Ch. 1

So yeah, this is a thing. For those of you who are hardcore RWBY fans, and see a few errors with logic and the history, sorry. I was initially perturbed from trying this idea by someone (not gonna mention names ._.) but then I remembered something: I don't care. If it's fun and cool, I'll enjoy writing it, and people will enjoy reading it, hopefully. So with that, tell me what you think.

Also, I already have weapons for Naruto and the other jinchuriki, but let me know if you guys want to see other shinobi reincarnated besides them; I've been on the fence about it.

Ja ne.


End file.
